


Call If Drunk (Steve Rogers/ Reader)

by taviceline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff ish, Humor, I wrote this a while ago, Pretty PG, i swear i will tell in the tags, i'm just posting some of my really old work, idek, if i ever get the time to write anything new, my writing is much better now i think, this is really old, which is why it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) is an ordinary girl; a bartender at a pretty nice place near Avengers Tower. When Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and Sam Wilson come into the building, the last thing she expects is to get Captain America drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call If Drunk (Steve Rogers/ Reader)

The bar had been around since, what, the late 20s? And you knew every inch of it. All the secret places for a moment of silence or the areas with the best cell reception. And that was the most important thing. Friday night rush. Guys were either there to watch the game or talk about their girls. Girls came to talk about their guys or celebrate or something. It was pretty much the usual. Y/N manned her post at the tap and readied herself. The night had been pretty slow and she were about to check her texts when three guys walked into the bar with these big goofy grins. Newbies. Y/N knew them as Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson. Of course, she knew their real names. I mean, after the whole Loki thing, someone couldn’t run around the block without hearing their names. Usually, everyone here’s a regular, but hey! First time for everything, right? The three of them sat down and started to talk.

“You guys want anything?” Y/N passed a drink to someone down the counter and looked back at them. It didn't really faze her to see them at the bar. They were superheroes but they put their pants on like everyone else. 

“Water,” Tony said. He slapped down a couple of bills on the counter.

“Mmm…Budweiser,” Sam said.

“Just water,” Steve said.

Y/N nodded and started at the tap. “Who's the designated driver?”

“I am. Cap here can’t get drunk,” Tony explained with a smirk. Y/N filled two glasses and passed them to Tony and Sam.

“So, Captain America can’t experience the gloriousness that is getting drunk,” she started. “I think I know a way to fix that.” He looked up and Y/N saw a ghost of a smile on his face. He had the kind of smile that one would take to meet their parents. One that said both ' _nice to meet you, sir_ ' and ' _your daughter calls me daddy too_.' Y/N wouldn't deny that she loved it. She blushed a little under his gaze and let some of her hair fall in her face. “What? Something on my face?”

He shook his head and looked down before meeting her (y/e/c) eyes again. “I remember this place from my army days. Hasn’t changed much. And what’s this about getting me drunk?”

Y/N sat down across from the trio and started to whisper. “Alright, so once this guy came in. Don’t tell anyone but he had super speed. Don’t ask me how I knew. He couldn’t get drunk. At all. And he was leaving for some place called Central City the next day. I have this special brew I make that can get a normal person drunk in up to 5 minutes.” She never told Diane, the manager, about her cocktail or else she would put it on the menu. It was something special. Something all her own and only for special occasions.

She continued. “It took a while, but the guy got so hammered, he lost his pants.” Sam and Tony both looked pretty impressed, although Y/N wasn't sure whether it was the guy with speed or her getting him drunk. “Also, my great-grandfather was one of the Howling Commandos, so if I have a chance to get you drunk, I’m takin’ it.”

Steve smiled again and shrugged. “Alright, but I doubt it’ll work.” Awesome. Y/N slid off the seat and started making it. The drink itself was an expert blend of your chemistry knowledge that would override the serum and classic great-tasting beers.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked.

"Y/N." She finished off the Icebreaker (irony at its finest) and slid it towards Steve with a smirk. “Before I go, give me your arm.” Steve gave her a strange look and she rolled her eyes. “I don’t have all day, Rogers.” He extended his forearm over the counter and Y/N uncapped her Sharpie. She stopped for a moment, taking in how freaking huge his arm was. Y/N's mind wandered on its own, imagining his arms around her... Steve raised an eyebrow and she snapped out of your daze.

“What are you—“

“Steve. After you drain this glass, you will be too hammered to call a cab or hold onto a piece of paper, so believe me, you will need this.” Tony gave Y/N a knowing look and she stuck out her tongue. Yup, prime example of maturity, right here. Besides, there was never a bad reason to give Captain America your number. For emergencies, of course. After her number, Y/N added _call if drunk._ Hopefully, he wouldn’t be too drunk to forget how to read. Y/N did a small salute and walked away. “See ya, soldier. I’ve got customers.

* * *

 

Even though Y/N had other customers, the three male Avengers were always talking to her. Tony loomed over whenever a guy got too fresh. She and Sam had a trash-talking contest and she was still the queen. At some point, they left, and Y/N was about to leave too. She wiped off the counter and picked up her purse. Fridays were always the most tiring, and right then, Y/N was looking forward to catching up on her reading. And maybe some sleep. “(y/n), did Captain America ask you out yet?” Diane asked.

Mentally, Y/N was not in the mood to feed Diane’s curiosity, but she also needed a job in the morning. “Nah. He had to go do stuff.”

Unfortunately, Diane wasn’t in the mood for Y/N's vague response. Diane humphed and frowned. “Your dad would approve, y’know.” Y/N scoffed behind the counter. Was Diane really pulling this card again?

“Whaddya mean, Diane?”

She put one hand on her hip and settled into her _don’t bullshit me_ pose. “You like him, (y/n). And not like those fangirls. You actually have a connection with this guy.” Her usually hard features softened, making her look a little like more than Y/N's mom than the aunt she was. “You deserve to happy, (y/n). And this is one guy who can give that to you."

The Kim Possible chorus sang proudly from her back pocket. It was a classic! A classic that Y/N was planning to binge-watch again that night. “I wonder who that could be…,” Diane sang.

Y/N couldn’t be too rude. After all, she had to go back home with her. “This is (y/n). Who is it?”

She could hear singing in the background. “Shut up, Steve!” Tony? You could still hear Steve’s(?) voice in the background. “(y/n). Hi. Your cocktail worked. Capsicle is hammered, but he has lost his shirt instead of his pants.”

Y/N shrugged. She knew that Sam and Tony didn’t drink that much. Even if they were a little buzzed, they could catch a cab. Or call another Avenger. “So what’s up? Why’d you call me?”

“Because your boyfriend here refuses to get into the car unless you’re with him. What did you put in there, anyway?” Looks like the Icebreaker worked too well.

“I’ll meet you outside.” Diane smiled as Y/N walked outside. Hammered Steve was hanging off of Sam without a shirt. It was different when Tony said it over the phone, but…wow. Steve was seriously fit. Fit was an understatement. He was built. Like God himself sculpted Steve's body. His amazing, amazing body. Needless to say, it was a struggle to meet his eyes.

“Hi,” he drawled. “Hi there. You’re pretty.”

Oh Jesus. Y/N's cheeks took a slight pinkish tinge and she sighed. “Steve, you’re drunk—“

“NOPE!”

“Steve.”

“Maybe. Probably. Yes. (y/n)! Can we go home now?” Y/N nodded and climbed into the back seat with him. Shirtless. Sam laughed at Steve’s puppy face. “You smell nice.” She knew she’d have to come back tomorrow for her motorcycle. And her wits.

* * *

 

It took a while but Tony finally pulled up to Avengers Tower. “STAYING ALIVE!!!!” Steve scream/sung. Sam took his hands away from his ears once he was sure that Steve wasn't going to start yelling again. He was actually a pretty good singer.

“Okay, Cap. Let’s get you to bed.” Y/N half carried him to his bed and covered him up. “Alright, you’re gonna have a killer hangover, but at least the Breaker worked, right?” You could hear Steve’s steady breathing. She moved his hair out of his face and walked away.

“Wait.” Steve grabbed Y/N's hand to stop her. “Can you stay?” She nodded and motioned for him to make room. He scooted over to the other side and climbed out of the covers. “You can get in and I’ll be on top.” Y/N was speechless. Steve was a gentleman sober, for sure, but she couldn’t believe he was gentleman drunk.

“Um, okay.” Usually, Y/N had a comeback for everything. It was part of her charm. But now? She couldn’t think of anything to say. That could’ve been because Captain America looked like a friggin sex god. Y/N climbed into the bed and laid facing the opposite direction.

“Good night, (y/n).”

Y/N tried to hold back a smile. Tried, and failed. “Night, Steve.”

She wasn’t a morning person. Never had been, probably never will be. But for some reason she woke up to the sun burning her eyes out. She groaned and covered her eyes before remembering where she was. Avengers Tower and the handsome man next to her was Steve Rogers. He groaned and rolled over to face Y/N. “Wait, you're—“

“(y/n). Do you remember anything from last night?”

Steve rubbed his eyes with his palms and sat up. “Vaguely. Did I do anything rude or—“

“No. You were a perfect gentleman. Considering I got you drunk.” Steve laughs and groans. Y/N smirked and continued to speak. “Y’know, usually I don’t take guys to bed on the first date.”

Steve smiled and sat up a little straighter. Lounging abs. Y/N's fatal weakness. Nope. She would not stare. “Would it be too late to ask if you want to get a cup of coffee together? My treat?” She nodded and felt her face warm. Captain America asked her out and God, he looked amazing. Y/N couldn't help it anymore. Steve winked, seeing her stare and laughed at her blush.

“Rise and shine, lovebirds!” Tony’s voice became less muffled when he opened the door.

“Very funny, Stark. I’ll take a shower really quick, then we can go?” Steve said in a question form. Y/N nodded and stretched with a soft moan. Tony grunted and took out his wallet. “Great. I owe Natasha twenty bucks now.” Steve went into his bathroom and closed the door.

“The Widow and I had a bet that Steve would ask you out within the week. I said he would ask you out next week. He’s been crushing on you for a while. Have fun!” To say Y/N was surprised was an understatement. She picked up her phone and checked her texts.

_If u don’t come home, I told u so ;)_

Y/N rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Maybe, for once, Diane was right. 

 

 


End file.
